Why Didn't You Say Anything?
by we-areinfinite10
Summary: Katniss has always ruined relationships with everyone she's ever gotten close to - including her younger sister. When she leaves her boyfriend of 2 years, and he makes a reappearance quickly, in one of her best friends lives, what happens as time passes? (Summary is horrible. Story is much better.) - Oneshot


**Hey there! So, I'm really just trying this out. This is _not_ my best work. I can do much better than this, but I just want to see what kind of feedback/constructive criticism I can get. I appreciate the read :) **

**- Mel**

* * *

As the long day comes to an end, Katniss throws her bag over her shoulder and does a once over of the office before her. When everything seems to be in order, and the way she had left it that morning, she shuts and locks the door to her office at her very… _prestigious _job as an office manager for the local hospital. She had let her sister, Prim, talk her into it and take the interview, which now seemed to pay off. Despite the fact that she still lived with her best friends from grade school, who had more of a social life than her, she seemed perfectly happy.

Of course, there were many, many downsides to living with your friends, as they know all of your dirty secrets and desires, or in her case; all of each other's sexual encounters. At the thought, Katniss shuddered and continued walking. Johanna Mason was one of the most open people she knew, who even sometimes walked around their home nude. Of course, this only happened when she had a man in her room, which unfortunately happened to be _every _Saturday. She of course would be the one to announce to any person they met together to announce that she was indeed, a virgin.

This of course reminded her that she had only had one boyfriend ever, and he slipped right through her fingers, and right into Madge's. Madge was the sweetest, kindest and politest person you would ever meet, besides her new beau, and Katniss' ex, Peeta Mellark. The first time Madge had brought him home last year, she had no idea who he was, but she soon found out when she walked into the house, hanging onto his bicep with her perfectly manicured hand and Katniss dropped everything and ran into her room. Madge didn't hesitate to run after her and try to apologize, that she hadn't known. Katniss had assured her that it was alright, and that she didn't care. They had both moved on right? Well, he had.

She was still completely and utterly in love with him. But she managed to let him go, and she knew it was for the best when she broke it off between the two. They had been dating for two years before Katniss new that it was getting too serious. She hurt everyone that she even came close to loving. She had ever hurt her sweet little sister, and would never forgive herself for that. She had begun to think that Peeta thought she was leading him on, and in a way, she was. It was of course, involuntary. She could let the words slip between her lips, and for him to hear. Every time she were to say it to someone or something, in at least the next few days, maybe weeks, something would go terribly wrong, and she didn't want to hurt Peeta more than she already was.

After the night Madge brought him home, things began to pick up. She had missed him terribly, and they had been broken for at least 3 years, and now that he was back in her life, in even the slightest way, everything seemed to have a certain light to them in her eyes.

Snapped from her thoughts, Katniss was splashed horribly by a passing car that had sped by and through one of the deep puddles on the side of the road. She rolled her eyes and groaned, wiping at the side of her leg, as if it would make her immediately dry. She checked her watch, _10:15, _why was she so late tonight? She adjusted her bag on her shoulder and blundered on; passing the people on the cold streets of their city and to their home that was on just the outskirts of the town, which wasn't far from the hospital. She walked to and from work every day, considering it was really the only time she every got out, besides the times Johanna and Gale would force her out of the house and to the bar.

Sighing, she dug into her bag as the house came into view and unlocked the door hurriedly, as the rain began to pound the pavement. She shut the door, a bit harder than expected and the whole wall shook. She dropped her bag and kicked off her shoes, before padding into the kitchen. She furrowed her brow as she saw the lights to the entertainment room were dimmed and the light from the TV was flickering. She grabbed a bottle of water and made her way to the door way and looked over the two couples. _That's right; _she thought as she shook her head_. They had a double date tonight. _All four of them were sleeping and she huffed out a breath quietly, zooming over to the television and muting it, and turning off the lights completely. She was about to retire to her bedroom when her name was called quietly.

"Katniss, is that you?" His melodic voice rang as he sat up in the slightest, careful not to wake the blonde next to him. Out of all of them, Peeta had to be the one to wake up?

She whipped her head around before turning completely. "What is it, Peeta?" She asks, raising a brow and taking in his appearance. His blonde curls were smashed to one side of his head, and his cheeks flushed from the head of the blanket and small body curled up against his chest. Even through all of this darkness, she could still make out his wonderful, bright azure eyes.

He offers a small smile and sighs, chuckling quietly as he removed Madge from his chest and laid her down carefully on the rest of the couch. "We were trying to wait up for you, but... We were all pretty stuffed from dinner." He says, shrugging.

Katniss immediately shakes her head and frowns. "Oh, no, you didn't have to do that. I'm not… I knew you guys had this planned; I just kind of decided to stay late so I wouldn't be a fifth wheel." At this, she could see his smile fall, and the way his Adams Apple bob as he swallowed.

"You could've brought someone, you know." He says, raising his brows and crossing his arms across his chest.

At this she sighed loudly and shook her head; this was just making her feel worse. She should've just gone out and gotten wasted, like she originally planned. "I don't date, not anymore."

Just as Peeta opened his mouth to speak, they both heard a small yawn and the couch creak underneath Madge's weight. "Peeta? What're you doing up?" She asks in a whisper, rubbing at her tired eyes. A flash of hurt crossed Katniss' face as the small blonde spoke.

Peeta observed this before turning and revealing Katniss behind his large frame. Katniss' look of guilt and anguish transformed to an apologetic smile. "Sorry for waking you. I was just coming in and accidentally woke Peeta. We were talking about your date." She says sweetly, fiddling with the bottle in her hands. "I'll just leave you all alone." She sighs and turns on her heel, padding softly back to her room and shutting the door before Peeta or Madge could get any words in.

Flopping down on her bed, she sighed and set the bottle on her nightstand, staring up at her speckled ceiling. Why did she have to fuck up _every _relationship? She could manage with friendships, but it seemed every relationship that she tended to love someone, she would end up doing something wrong. _Why was that? _She wondered, frowning.

All too soon, her door was being flung open by Johanna, who's ever present scowl was evident. "Get your ass out here! You can't work all day then run and hide." Katniss opens her mouth to interrupt her as Peeta walks up behind her, getting ready to scold her. "Just because you're still in love with Peeta doesn't mean you can avoid the rest of us!" She practically screamed, and Katniss' face flushed rubescent.

Her eyes locked with Peeta's over Johanna's shoulder, and Johanna turned, narrowing her eyes. "It doesn't matter. Everyone's heard, Johanna." Katniss spit, crossing her arms across her chest. "Just go. I can't see either of you right now." She says quietly, furrowing her brows.

"Katni-"Peeta starts, but she quickly cuts him off, shaking her head.

"No, Peeta. Don't go on some spiel of how you're sorry and how you've moved on, and that I should do the same." She sighed and stood, making her way to the door. "I know, and I've tried, but I can't. Just go back to Madge and leave me alone for now." She says, pushing Johanna, who hasn't had a speck of time to intervene, from her door and slamming it shut.

A couple hours later, around 12 o'clock, Katniss deems it impossible to sleep, and she has to get out of her room, which seems too small at this point for only her. She's always been a bit claustrophobic when she's nervous, and she knows if she goes out there, all hell might break loose. She's heard their murmurs for hours, and she hated the fact that she knew it was about her. Peeta's stood out beyond all of them, and she could only wonder what he thought of her. He probably thought she was some clingy, crazy girl. It was _her _who had broken up with him, after all. Now here she was, still single, and deeply in love with the man she ran from, who had already moved on, and she wondered at times he had completely forgotten about her.

It was clear that no one had intended on going to sleep when she walked out of the room a few moments after her inner battle. She looked at them all for a brief moment before moving to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. She could feel all of their eyes burning into her back as she descended down the few steps into kitchen. Their home was a strange layout, but it was this moment that she was grateful, knowing that she couldn't be seen after walking down the steps and around the corner.

Resting against the counter she stared out the window, watching as the moon shines brightly, lighting almost their whole kitchen completely. Involuntarily, Katniss let a tear slip down her cheek and she scowled at herself and wiped it away quickly. She never cried, and especially not over a guy. _It shows signs of weakness, Katniss… _She would remind herself, when she felt as if she could crumble to the ground and break out in sobs. The only time she had ever cried, was when her father had died in a nasty explosion, but that was a heartbreaking story for another time.

She doesn't notice when Peeta enters the room and he makes his appearance known by clearing his throat. Katniss immediately turns and frowns, looking to him. He looks tired, worn from the day. His eyes are rimmed with red, like he had been crying. But what could that possibly been caused from? She didn't dwell much on the thought because he had begun to speak.

"Why didn't you say anything, Katniss? We could've… tried again. Or found a way to make it work." He says, furrowing his brows. This makes her scoff and shake her head, and cross her arms tightly across her chest.

"Make it work? Peeta you're in a relationship. I'm not going to tear apart my best friend's relationship for myself. I'll stick with ruining my own relationships." She says, standing up straight against the counter.

Peeta tilts his head up in the slightest, looking her over before shaking his head. "Is that what you were worried about? Ruining our relationship? Katniss, you did that anyways by breaking up and leaving me." He says, his voice thick and full with emotion. "You need to stop thinking about me, and think about yourself for once. What do _you _want?" He asks, raising a brow.

She didn't hesitate to answer. "You, Peeta. But that's not… I don't…" She sputters, "I can't give you what you deserve, Peeta." She says, shaking her head.

"I don't deserve anything special. I just want you, Katniss. It's always been you. Always." He says, swallowing.

Katniss just nodded, "But what about Madge?" She asks, looking towards the entry way of the kitchen, where he had walked through.

"She knows, and she's okay with it. Sure, it hurts to see that relationship go, but it's completely worth it if I get to be with you again…" He says in assurance, moving towards her.

She nodded and looked down to her feet, her face flushing in the dark. So he never had forgotten about her, let alone fallen out of love with her. She looked up just in time for Peeta to envelope her in his arms and presses his soft, warm and pliable lips against hers. "I love you…" She murmured against his lips after he had pulled away.


End file.
